


His Comfort, Her Comfort

by petercapoodle



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Romance, What Was I Thinking?, i guess, twissy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petercapoodle/pseuds/petercapoodle
Summary: I am uncertain how to summaries this, but um, it's a shitty lil morning fic for Twissy.





	His Comfort, Her Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Twissy Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Twissy+Fandom).



> It's really shit, and I can't believe I have actually posted this, because I'm really nervous about it. But ayyy, I had to write this idea and yeah. Hopefully it's better in all of your heads, in mine it doesn't. WAIT, AS A WRITER YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO PUT DOWN YOUR WORK. Ummmmm... It's an *cough cough* AMAZING piece of work and yeah...

As usual, Missy was the first one awake. It had been like that since her and the Doctor started sharing a bed back when they were young boys in the academy. At one point in her life, it was the drumming that had kept her up, allowing her to only sleep for a minimal amount of time, but by now it was part of her body clock. She was used to the Doctor's nightmares, a trait that had not changed throughout all of his incarnations which she had painfully accepted that it was something he would struggle with for a very, very long time. A couple of times this week, he had woken her up with screams of her name, pleading her to stay with him, to not leave him alone again. Missy had soothed him those nights, whispering that she was here with him, that she didn't want to leave - not unless he wanted her too. The Doctor had shook his head in response to the latter, tears running down his cheeks. In the end he had fallen asleep again, his face pressed to her neck and her fingers running through his soft, grey curls. 

It was nice waking up and seeing the person you love sleeping peacefully - for the first time in ages - in front of you. Missy couldn't help but smile, basking in her love for the man sleeping beside her. The Doctor's brows furrowed in his sleep, and Missy chuckled, he was always thinking. Sometimes she wondered whether his thoughts ever slowed down and allowed him to be carefree. Missy chewed on her bottom lip, concentrating on the feel of his mind against hers, she could feel his contentment, yet the ever constant worry lingered. No matter how many times she had told him that she loved him, and was going to stay by his side, he still doubted her. It didn't surprise her, she'd left him before. She regretted leaving him all those times, but if she hadn't, would she be sleeping beside him each night? 

"Missy?" The doctor mumbled, his voice slurred from being half asleep. 

She jumped, not expecting his voice to break her spiralling thoughts. Was he still asleep? Should she reply? She didn't want to wake him if he was still asleep, but didn't want to ignore him in case he happened to be awake. She attempted to meet his eyes, to help her confirm the two conflicting thoughts. 

"Hm?" Missy hummed, brushing her lips against his forehead. 

"Mornin'." He smiled sleepily up at her, his bed hair sprawled messily across his forehead. 

Missy tried to resist the temptation of brushing his hair back, but obviously failed. 

"Morning, Doctor. Okay?" She whispered, pressing a kiss on his forehead once again. 

"I'm fine. What about you? I could hear you thinking." The Doctor softly asked, brushing his lips against her jaw. She sighed, and tugged on his hair softly, chuckling when the Doctor moaned in response. 

Missy tugged on his hair again, but this time with more strength, pulling his face closer to her own. He leaned forward, and brushed his lips tenderly against hers, always treating her like glass, scared that she would smash if he was too rough. She pulled away, and examined his face properly, for the first time in a few centuries. Her thumb brushed against his lips, tracing them, smiling smugly at the way he shivered at the tenderness of it all. 

"I'm okay, Doctor. I was just thinking about you." Missy admitted quietly, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink as she carried on her ministrations, her thumb smoothing out his furrowed brows. 

"Oh Rassilon! Not anything bad, I hope?" He said, his own cheeks burning self consciously. He couldn't stop himself from worrying about her thoughts on him. Missy smiled softly at him, shaking her head at the same time, careful not to hit his head with her jaw. 

"No, nothing bad. I was just thinking about everything you've ever told me. Your fears, your insecurities, everything. And I just, I don't know, I want to apologise for the amount of times I have hurt you intentionally, because being here with you, I've learnt to try and understand the vulnerability of the Time Lord who calls himself 'The Doctor'. I've been sleeping beside you for a couple of weeks now, and every night I've heard your nightmares, and it hurts me to see you hurt. And I just wanted you to know that I am here this time, I'm here to help carry half of the baggage, Thete." She whispered, her eyes welling up with the weight of the words she had said, and the words she still couldn't yet bring herself to utter. 

The Doctor hesitated. He wasn't expecting her to actually be worried about him. He looked down, blushing in embarrassment, as he thought of a reply. He didn't want her to feel like she had to share the baggage of all his depressing thoughts and anxieties, she would mostly likely run away from them, just like he does. His mind raced with an equal amount of positive and negative thoughts. What if this was a plot against him? What if she was going to abandon him again? What if -

"Stop that," Missy chided softly, gently tilting his chin up, "It's not a plot, and no, I'm not going to abandon you this time. I promise. I know I've promised you loads of things, but Doctor, I mean it. I'm here, and I don't want to leave - not this time. No, it's not just because I have to stay in the vault, my dear, otherwise I wouldn't be sleeping beside you now, would I? Hey, I know you have a lot more going on in that big Time Lord brain of yours, Doctor, a lot more than you let on. I know. I assure you, I have prepared myself for the pain, anger, hatred and fear you'll tell me about in your own time, and I WILL be here every step of the way." 

"Thank you," He murmured, his own eyes welling up with tears, "I appreciate it. I really do. But please don't do this for me because you feel like you have to. I-I'll be fine, Missy. You don't have to do this..." His voice trailed off as he chewed on his bottom lip nervously.

"I know I don't have to, I want too. Okay, Doctor? I love you." Missy whispered, running her thumb along his bottom lip, releasing it from his teeth. She rested her forehead against his, allowing her feelings of love and reassurance to be passed through him. 

"I love you too."


End file.
